Amarte
by alegra77
Summary: Ella no supo en qué momento se había enamorado de él, pero lo estaba, a pesar del dolor de saber que ella no significaba nada para él y que ella jamás se atrevería acercársele, un incidente causado por su improvisada valentía… puede que lo cambien todo?


Ella no supo en qué momento se había enamorado de él, pero lo estaba, a pesar del dolor de saber que ella no significaba nada para él y que ella jamás se atrevería acercársele, un incidente causado por su improvisada valentía… puede que lo cambien todo?

.

**¡Este fic está dedicado a Sayaneko-chan, espero y te guste como lo pediste aquí está un Haru/Mukuro!**

.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su dueño absoluto es Akira Amano y yo solo soy dueña de esta historia, al igual que los personajes oc**

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Amarte **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No supo cuándo? o como rayos paso?...solo sabía una cosa estaba perdidamente enamorada de el…

Mukuro Rokudo

Aquel chico que causó varios problemas a los Vongola e intento acabar con Tsuna-san, aquel que era un maestro del engaño, la manipulación, la estafa

Un maestro de las ilusiones

Como las ilusiones que ella se imaginaba en su tonta e ingenua cabecita, de ella estando cerca al lado de el tomados de la mano, era una ilusión una muy tonta porque sabía que Mukuro-san no era ese tipo de hombre y dudaba que tan siquiera el supiera más de ella aparte de su nombre Miura Haru o mujer estúpida como la conocían la mayoría de la gente por las sandeces de vulgaridades que Bakadera le gritaba cuando peleaban, o simplemente la amiga excéntrica de su querida Chrome

Tal vez en verdad si era una estúpida por enamorarse precisamente de el

Aquel que deseaba fervientemente acabar y dominar la mafia, como siempre declaraba cada vez que se topaba con los Vongolas y que irónicamente el pertenecía siendo el guardián de la Niebla, él era un peligro latente estaba consciente de ello; puede que no se dé cuenta de ciertas cosas pero sabía con solo mirarlo para saber cuánto odio sentía por la mafia y que él era muy capaz de cumplir con sus declaraciones

Ella no podía negarlo la mafia era cruel y despiadada y Vongola no era la excepción, pero tenía fe que Tsuna-san lograra cambiar eso con sus ideales

¡Todavía trataba de conectar o recordar, ¿cómo fue que termino de enamorarse de el?!

Como es que cayó en este cruel amor no correspondido?, que era un millón de veces peor que cuando se enamoró de Tsuna-san

Al menos Tsuna-san estaba consciente de su existencia

Tal vez fue cuando por primera vez el la miro exclusivamente a ella a los ojos, fue solo un momento uno pequeño e insignificante, solo fue cuestión de segundos ante sus ojos la mirada enigmática de el tal vez… la hechizo?

Ese momento para ella fue uno de los más extraños y expectantes que había experimentado en su vida, había conocido a Mukuro-san ase un tiempo pero cada vez que escuchaba de él o lo veía cerca trataba de alejarse, precavida a cualquier cosa que el hiciera, sentía miedo?

No estaba segura, pero la manera en que sus amigos lo veían y hablaban de él la inquietaban, trataba de alejarse de él, siempre como se lo había pedido su amado Tsuna-san sobre tratar gente peligrosa ya que le preocupaba el bienestar de ella y de Kyoko-chan, pero un día sin previo aviso, fue cuando realmente ello la vio verdaderamente…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Había estado con Chrome-chan solas caminado entre las calles platicando alegremente, le emocionaba tener una nueva amiga como Chrome, era linda, tierna, dulce y tímida era adorable quería abrasarla tanto, tanto, quería reforzar su amistad conocerla mejor por eso la había invitado a comer un helado con ella

Estaban platicando ella animadamente, mientras que su amiga con su característica y tierna timidez por la calle hasta que escucho una singular risa

"kufufufu ~ Chrome", una voz masculina y sedosa retumbaron en sus tímpanos de improviso asiéndola respigar del susto

"¡HAHI!"

"¡Mukuro-sama!"

Al escuchar ese nombre la castaña no dudo en retroceder rápidamente una distancia muy considerable de su amiga y ese chico que estaba justo aun lado de ella y que había salido misteriosamente de la nada?

Sus ojos castaños lo observaban con precaución, desde su compleción delgada y alta, su piel suave a la vista y blanca como la leche, su excéntrico peinado igualando a de Chrome pero aun así dándole un buen ver, su facciones sutiles, delicadas, fuertes y finas, acompañadas de esos ojos tan extraños pero a la vez atrayentes, no lo había notado pero ese chico era…

Apuesto

"kufufufu ~ querida Chrome dónde estabas por que no respondías a mi llamado?", con una voz sutil y burlona el joven se dirigió a su pequeña subordinada

"Mukuro-sama", la joven bajo la vista avergonzada, por no responderle, había estado tan distraída conversando con Haru-chan que no se dio cuenta de las señales que su maestro le había mostrado

La castaña siguió manteniendo su vista en la pareja, ella no entendía como alguien como su amiga Chrome podía estar tan cerca de ese chico peligroso, sintió cierta presión a su alrededor que impedía si quiera acercárseles no sabía cómo describirlo era como si tuviera un escudo invisible que no permitía que nadie se le acercara a él, excepción de sus predilectos, algo en el que ella no podía estar incluida

Miro la mirada nerviosa y avergonzada de su amiga por la pregunta de ese chico llamado Mukuro, no quiera que se sintiera mal por su culpa después de todo ella fue quien saco de improviso a Chrome-chan de la guarida de Mukuro-san, así que valientemente trago pesadamente saliva, abrió la boca temblorosa y con un poco de miedo soltando entrecortadamente el aire, dispuesta a hablar

_Haru tiene el valor para hacerlo ella no puede permitir que su amiga se sienta así_, soltó todo el a iré y alzo su mirada fija en dirección asía su amiga y ese chico aterrador, a cual le tenían prohibido por Tsuna-san acercársele

"D-Dis…cul…pa Mukuro-san Haru tiene la culpa de todo"…

Y con otro pequeño e incómodo silencio nuevamente empezó hablar

"Haru invito a Chrome-chan sin su permiso, H…Haru se la llevo a tomar un helado no es cul…pa de ella", "¡Haru lo siente no lo volverá a ser sin su permiso por eso no regañe a Chrome-chan!", nerviosa hiso una pequeña reverencia hacia él no supo por qué lo hiso pero le daba tantos nervios que su cabeza no reaccionaba bien además no quería provocarlo después de todo él es muy peligroso tal y como su amado Tsuna-san dijo verdad?, no podía estar cerca de… el

"Oya eso es cierto querida Chrome?", la pregunta que salió de aquel chico sonó tan burlona, que Haru no sabía que pensar si era terriblemente bueno o malo

Aun no se atrevía alzar la mirada por los nervios tal vez y si este molesto, _Haru no vivirá_, es lo que se repetía mentalmente la castaña, ¡_hahi voy a morir aquí!, _mentalmente lloriqueó

Lentamente con temor fue enderezándose aun conservando los ojos cerrados esperando el primer ataque contra su persona, pero no sucedió nada, abrió sus ojos miedosa y fijo su mirada en su amiga que aún conservaba la cabeza agachada con timidez mientras su mirada se centraba en el suelo

"kufufufu" ~ escucho la risa tan extraña de aquel chico e inmediatamente paso su vista asía el, topándose directamente de frente con el

"¡HAHI!"

Pego un respingo del susto ella no se había dado cuenta que el la estaba observando

A pesar de sentir nervios extremos y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban por minuto hasta sentir que este se escaparía de su cuerpo, fueron sensaciones que nunca había experimentado con nadie fue…

Tan extraño?

como ese pequeñísimo tiempo lograra perturbarla tanto, sentía miedo, pero había algo mas pero no estaba segura de que exactamente?

sus ojos clavados asía su persona, la fuerza de su mirada le impedía apartarla su vista de él, es como si pudiera ver atreves de ella, desnudarla, tratando de descifrar si era un peligro para el o no?

¡¿cómo es posible que con una sola mirada pudiera verla completamente?!, se sentía cohibida, pero…

No quería que apartara su mirada

Pero él lo hiso, dejo de mirarla, y sin explicarlo ella sintió una pequeño dolor en su pecho, haciendo que ella misma se aferrara en su ropa para reprimir ese ligero dolor agudo

¿P-pero que fue eso?

_**Pero que complicado pueden llegar ser el los sentimientos que generan el amor?**_

"M-Mukuro-sama"

"Si pequeña Chrome?"

"¡por favor disculpe mi comportamiento, Haru-chan no tuvo la culpa y-yo esta tan emocionada de pasar tiempo con ella que no me di cuenta de nada, d-disculpe!", después de ese pequeño acto de osadía la peli-morada alzo su vista asía al guardián de la Niebla mirándolo con determinación

Haru miro como su amiga apretaba con fuerza sus manos para darse poder para hablar, ella la estaba defendiendo frente a su precioso Mukuro, una pequeña sonrisa dichosa se formó en su rostro por que Chrome la consideraba alguien impórtate como para defenderla, pero sus lindos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la sonrisa peculiar de aquel chico que hacia saltar su corazón de improviso asustándola

_¿Qué fue eso?, _se repito con miedo por sentir una extraña sensación de expectación y anhelo en su interior, era tan abrumador

"kufufufu ~ oya así que es eso, entonces está bien querida Chrome, si estas feliz entonces no interrumpiré más, disfruta de este día"

y ante sus ojos paso lo que nunca Haru creyó ver jamás en su vida, ese chico había sonreído genuinamente una sonrisa verdadera y cálida, casi rayando a la ternura a comparación de sus risas burlonas y mordaces que declaraban peligro, sus ojos se habían ablandado mostrando un brillo que ella nunca había visto

Soltando una ligera sonrisilla real y no su típica sonrisa Mukuro había acariciado cariñosamente los cabellos de su amiga Chrome mientras ella se dejaba a ser gustosa sintiendo su contacto amable

Eso es algo que ella nunca creyó ver, el lado amable y amigable de Mukuro-san un Mukuro que ella no conocía, no supo por qué pero su corazón sintió regocijo al ser capaz de verlo pero también sintió un malestar al saber que fue lo que lo causo

_**Que tan complicado es llegar a entender el amor? **_

y como fue de repente esa impresionante y cálida escena desapareció rápidamente cuando él se esfumo en una neblina como si hubiera sido solo su imaginación un ilusión haber visto esa parte de Mukuro Rokudo que nadie había visto o…tal vez solo su amiga Chrome

Sintió tristeza y la opresión de su pecho aumento, el no volvió a mirarla mas

_¡¿Que fue eso?!_

_¡N-No entiendo!_

Nuevamente se repitió ante sus pensamientos su extraño comportamiento, su mente pedía a gritos tranquilidad y estabilidad, preguntándose, como solo una mirada la pudo descontrolar?

_Era miedo, solo eso, verdad?_

No había algo más?

Eso lo descubriría más adelante

Cuando menos se lo esperara

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Estaba tan emocionada estaba decidida este era el día en que se declararía seriamente a Tsuna-san quería que el tomara en serio sus declaraciones, tal vez solo tal vez si hablaba con sincera el pudiera tomarla en cuenta después de tanto tiempo intentándolo, no se rendiría tan fácil… _**o tal vez…**_

_**Si?**_

y con esos pensamientos corrió emocionada rumbo a la residencia Sawada con el propósito de encontrase con el joven castaño, la suerte brillaba para ella hoy, el día era resplandeciente, la gente sonreía a su alrededor, el viento soplaba con un candor refrescante que animaba sus pasos apresurados para llegar hacia su amor, justo cuando estaba por llegar, alzo su mirada emocionada

Detuvo sus pasos, su cuerpo tembló ante la escena que estaba presenciando

Su corazón grito por dentro, estaba destrozada sus ojos hacían un esfuerzo para no llorar

No quería llorar

No delante de ellos

Su mejor amiga estaba besándose con la persona que más amaba

Era doloroso, se sentía traicionada, decepcionada, furiosa, triste, derrotada

Corrió tan lejos como pudo no quería que notara su presencia y más con aquel rostro tan lloroso y patético que tenía

Ya lo sabía no necesitaba que se lo digieran

_El amor que sentía Tsuna-san por Kyoko-chan _

_El amor que Kyoko-chan tenía por Tsuna-san_

Pero era tan desgarrador, no quería aceparlo, se había creado un falsa esperanza en que ella sería capaz de lograr que Tsuna-san cambia sus sentimientos, creo esperanzadoramente que podría hacer que el la amara

_**Pero nadie puede controlar los sentimientos y ella lo sabia**_

Había estado metida en un falso triángulo amoroso entre Kyoko y Tsuna peleando sin esperanzas lograr que algo cambiara en los sentimientos del castaño, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que solo ella era un estorbo en la unión de ellos, sonaba egoísta pero ella no quería dar a Tsuna-san a Kyoko-chan, ella lo quería para él y se metió entre ellos intentando, peleando por tomar un poco de esos sentimientos para ella, pero todo fue en vano

Se sentía triste y avergonzada por sus anteriores actos

Pero la amargura que sentía en su corazón aún estaba presente al sentir ese sentimiento de traición, porque Kyoko-chan sabia de sus sentimientos y no le importo, pero quien era ella para criticar?

Ella hiso lo mismo no?

El sentimiento de vergüenza invadió nuevamente todo su ser

Era tanto el dolor emocional que sus pasos veloces fueron desgastándose, hasta que se convirtieron en pasos mal gastados y muy patéticos de su boca reseca solo había suspiros y jadeos, mientras luchaba por controlar sus desequilibrada respiración por haber corrido tanto y reprimir los lamentos que quería salir de su boca,

Una vez que controlo sus emociones continuo con su marcha sin rumbo fijo, se sentía tan cansada

vagando por las calles de Nanimori mantuvo su marcha, mientras trataba de conectar sus pensamientos nuevamente y recuperar un poco de razonamiento

Ella sabía que esto iba pasar, debía estar preparada para este dolor

Pero la verdad es que ella no lo estaba

Muchos se lo habían dicho, se lo habían advertido, con comentarios mordaces por parte de Gokudera, comentarios indirectos por parte de Yamamoto, platicas sutiles por parte de Chrome y miradas de advertencia por parte de los demás

Todos le decían

Ríndete

No era ninguna tonta, sabia las advertencias que le daban sus amigos pero aun así…

Ella era demasiado estúpida para hacerles caso, siguió con sus tontos sueños y termino mal

Muy mal

No podía reclamarle nada a Kyoko-chan a pesar de que ella sabía sus sentimientos por Tsuna-san, ella podía notar el amor que su amiga le profesaba asía el, pero se contenía por respeto a sus sentimientos y eso le hacía sentir muy mal porque ella sabía de su amor, pero no podía ceder tan fácilmente

_**El amor a veces puede ser egoísta no?**_

Pero era el momento de dejar ser tan infantil

Había perdido, debía dejar de pensar que tenía una oportunidad con Tsuna-san que desde el principio nunca la tuvo Y aunque doliera debía seguir, aunque doliera, doliera… mucho

El debilitamiento emocional detuvo su andar se sentía tan cansada

agacho su mirada y observo con amargura como el suelo que observaba se manchaba por sus lagrimas

¿¡Ha!?

Estaba llorando

Aunque intentara ser fuerte

Era inútil

Ni siquiera podía hacer eso

Miro como poco a poco el suelo se humedecía con rapidez, sintió su cuerpo ser empapado, por la fría agua causándole escalofríos

Miro momentáneamente hacia el hermoso cielo ser cubierto por un manto oscuro y gris, mientras caían con rapidez las gotas de lluvia

Estaba lloviendo

Su día tan esperado, el día alegre lleno de luz y acompañado de un hermosos cielo azulado

Se había ido

Acaso esta era su respuesta para decirle a ella que este era el peor día de su vida

Y ante su mirada destrozada y llorosa… al parecer si era

Que más podría pasarle en este día?

"Oya ~ pero que tenemos aquí?", esa voz sedosa y burlesca tan conocida retumbo por todo su cuerpo, causándole un escalofríos aun mayor,

Su pecho dolía aún más, tal vez sea que aparte de dolor ahora sentía miedo, nervios, curiosidad y una extraña desconocida mezcla de sentimientos que su mente desecha no podía entender ni aclarar?

Al parecer le esperaba un día aun peor

No quería, no quería voltear y mirara a la persona que tenía detrás de ella,

¡¿Porque de todas las personas que pudo haberse topado el día de hoy, tenía que ser precisamente aquella persona tan peligrosa?!

En verdad este no era su día y solo aumentaba para ser aun peor

_**Ho, tal vez no?**_

Siguió manteniendo su postura sin siquiera voltearse, estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para tratar de mover su cuerpo e intentar huir, ni siquiera se atrevía a voltearse y enfrentar a ese chico tan peligroso, paseo su mirada por los alrededores de la calle no había nadie a la vista, al parecer todos se había refugiado de la repentina lluvia y solo ella y ese chico estaban fuera y solos en ese lugar

Sus nervios solo aumentaron, no había testigos si ese chico tratara de hacerle algo, no había nadie para protegerla, por un momento la tristeza y la amargara de su corazón se fueron para darle paso a sus sentidos de supervivencia, estaba metida en un gran problema y no sabía cómo salir de el

En su mente solo recordó las miles recomendaciones y advertencias de Tsuna y el resto de los Vongola con referente a acercarse a ese chico, pero la duda empezaba a surgir después de aquel encuentro donde pudo apreciar una sonrisa tierna y sincera por parte de ese chico, que por más que intentara no podría olvidar, solo podía preguntarse…

¿En verdad era tan malo?

"¡¿HAHI?!"

Exclamo del susto, al sentir de improviso una suave y cálida sensación en todo su cuerpo, la textura de una tela rozo abruptamente contra su piel fría acobijándola por completo, la sensación fue gratificante ante su cuerpo cansado y frio, logrando que la inconciencia mental y la necesidad de su cuerpo aceptaran la ofrenda gustosa, pero a la vez cautelosa

Por esa acción de ayuda

Sintió un olor agradable inundar sus sentidos, logrando bajar la guardia, era un olor agradable, refrescante y masculino que provenía de aquella chaqueta que cubría todo su cuerpo

Tal vez no estaba del todo segura…

Pero tal vez él no era tan malo?

"Eres la chica que acompaño a Chrome la otra vez, no es así?"

Ante su pregunta rápidamente volteo su mirada hacia él, que permanecía de pie a unos cuantos metros

¿Él se había acordado de ella?

El fuerte latido de su corazón nuevamente retumbo en su ser, como en aquella ocasión

¡Que había sido eso?!, nuevamente se preguntó lo mismo que había sentido en aquella vez

"Kufufufu ~ así que no vas a responderme"

Ella solo lo miro, como el mantenía una sonrisa burlesca y caprichosa, sus ojos eran frívolos, no eran como aquella vez en que lo vio reír con sinceridad, después de todo ella no era Chrome-chan, era una extraña

Pero aun así, ella en verdad quería verlo sonreír como aquella vez,

Sintió un clic en su cabeza

Que venía ese pensamiento, porque quería verlo sonreír así?, si ni siquiera se conocían, él no debía importarle, ni el a ella

Pero él fue de algún modo en estos momentos fue amable con ella a pesar de ver su fría expresión sus intención con ella fue para ofrecerle ayuda, entonces lo mínimo que podía hacer…

"G-Gracias", con nerviosismo murmuro

"Kufufufu ~ por qué?", la mirada burlona, extrañada y divertida de aquel chico …

La hicieron temblar

"H-Hahi, Por la chaqueta", hablo entre nerviosa y apenada

El simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa burlesca, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella

Ante esa acción ella retrocedió

Eso provoco que la sonrisa de Mukuro incrementara

"kufufufu ~ no soy tan peligroso como ese Vongola piensa pequeña, o tú crees que si?"

Haru se sobre salto y miro directamente a Mukuro no dijo nada se mantuvo callada

Pero al ver ahora una ligera sonrisa muy diferentes a las que suela mostrar, ´por parte de ese misterioso chico, dedujo que él ya sabía la respuesta

"Considéralo un pago"

"Hahi?", aclamo con una sutil exclamación

"kufufufu ~ Por estar con Chrome, al parecer ella es feliz con tu presencia"

Ella solo pudo agrandar su mirada de asombro ante aquellas palabras pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver nuevamente esa calidez desconocida ante los ojos de aquel chico, puede que no se lograra apreciarse a la vista era difícil de describir pero pudo mirar un ligera luz iluminar esos ojos heterocromaticos, supuso que fue por la mención de su amiga quien logro llevar la calidez en su mirada

_Después de Todo Mukuro-san en verdad tiene personas preciosas para el que pueden hacerlo actuar así_, fue lo único que pudo suponer en sus pensamiento, por un momento quiso sonreír ante esto, nadie puede ser tan malo después de todo

"No preguntare porque estabas llorando no es de mi incumbencia, pero será mejor que te vallas"

"kufufufu ~ ho es que acaso quieres enfermarte?"

"H-Hahi, p-pero su chaqueta"

"Puedes quedártela, kufufufu ~ no la necesito, además si algo llegara pasarte Chrome se sentiría muy mal"

Y con esas últimas palabras él había desaparecido

Quedando ella en aquella calle abandonada, aun con la lluvia como su compañía, mientras seguía cubierta con la chaqueta de Mukuro Rokudo

Hahi, ¿Q-Que había sido todo eso?

¿Por qué Mukuro-san estaba ahí?

¿porque estaba se preocupó por ella, fue por el lazo que la unía a Chrome?

El impacto de aquel breve encuentro la hiso olvidarse de todo absolutamente todo, de Tsuna, de Kyoko, de su propio dolor

su corazón latía con locura sentía que en cualquier momento creería se desmayaría por la falta de aire, había dejado de respirar por la impresión

La impresión que ese chico extraño y peligroso, había dejado en ella

Él no era malo después de todo

Fue lo único que atino aclarar, en sus pensamientos que estaban siendo invadidos únicamente de aquel chico y aquella pequeña aquella calidez que él le brindo

Tal vez no fue un mal día después de todo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nació un sentimiento que se intensifico desde su encuentro que no pudo controlar… deseaba saber más de el

cuando el asía acto de presencia entre los Vongolas, ella no apartaba su mirada de él, cuando buscaba con su mirada ilusionada su presencia con insistencia, cuando su corazón se aceleraba cuando escuchaba su sedosa y burlona voz, cuando su cuerpo se acaloraba y sonrojaba cuando él le dedicaba leves mirada de reconocimiento

Aunque nunca más volvieron a interactuar, jamás intento hablar nuevamente con el

No tenía el valor

Todavía estaba esa extraña tención entre sus amigos con él, sentía de que estaba mal acercársele, o entablar un interacción

Tenía la sensación que traicionaría la confianza de sus amigos y la de Tsuna-san

Ha, Tsuna-san, a pesar de lo ocurrido, con el tiempo empezó a aceptar la relación que tena con Kyoko-chan, no fue fácil, el escuchar de su propia boca que estaba saliendo con su amiga, pero no tenía opción acepto resignadamente aquella verdad

pero algo aún permanecía en su mente, _no dolió tanto como creyó que dolería_, ver como florecía la relación de Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan, estaba segura que con el tiempo, tarde o temprano dejaría de sentir aquel amor que sintió por el

Se dio cuenta que no estaba tan enamorada como creyó estarlo de Tsuna-san

fue una declaración relajante y llena de alivio, no quería seguir sintiendo ese dolor de amar a alguien y no ser correspondida era muy doloroso como para querer volver a sentirlo

No quería volver a enamorarse es algo que había tomado con decepción

_**Pero que era algo que no iba a poder cumplir**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aquella declaración que se había impuesto fue destrozada por ella misma

Era demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de la verdad, un verdad que no quería saber

Estaba enamorada

Ho, si estaba enamorada

Hahi esto solo era peor para ella

la palabra estúpida se clavó en su figura con una brutal rapidez, como las palabras sucias que salían como lanza de la boca groseramente filosa de Gokudera

MUJER ESTUPIDA

Si en verdad era una mujer estúpida

Enamorase, de todos los chicos que pudo haberse enamorado

TENIA QUE SER EL?

¡¿EL?!

Mukuro Rokudo

La vida estaba siendo cruel con ella

Pero no podía evitarlo, se enamoró otra vez

Una ola agridulce recorrió por completo su boca

El sabor dulce por el sentimiento del florecimiento de un amor, pelaban con la amargura que se encontraba en el fondo de aquella dulzura al saber las consecuencias por haberse enamorado de el

Unas altas consecuencias

La relación con Mukuro-san, seguían siendo de desconocidos, pero que se conocían, era difícil de entender y de explicar, había un gran muro que los separaba, y que ella no estaba segura tan siquiera de poder traspasar

Estaba tan confundida, tan asustada, enamorarse de alguien como él, era racional sentir miedo, cual fue la razón de que ella cayera en el amor con él?, a veces se preguntaba con tal desesperación

Eso era una pregunta que tal vez no encontraría un respuesta muy clara, porque ella no quería admitir que en verdad estaba enamorada

Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era verdad

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que el poco a poco _**el**_ empezaba a ocupar un lugar muy importante en su corazón

Se sentía a tan perdida, desprotegida

No quería mostrar la vulnerabilidad de su cansado corazón

Cada vez que ella se topaba con él ya sea en una reunión con los Vongola, en batallas o en encuentros casuales entre mafiosos, por mas que quisiera no podía dejar de observarlo

Por con cada gesto pequeño que el hacía, desde su típicas risas burlonas y sarcásticas, sabía que había sonrisas suaves y verdaderas, en su mirada frívola, existía una luz cálida que a veces lograba iluminarlos, por a cada acción amable cuando se trataba de sus personas cercana como Chrome o aquellos chicos tan extraños que siempre lo acompañaban y que desapercibida por los demás para ella era un nuevo descubrimiento de que tan buena persona podía ser Mukuro-san

Tal vez ella…

Podía llegar a el

Pero aquellas ilusiones que sembró como semillas esperando florecer como una hermosa flor llena de esperanza, fueron arrancadas con crueldad

Con una verdad que la golpeo con una fría brutalidad ante su vulnerable y asustadizo corazón que estaba dispuesto abriste nuevamente, esperando que estaba vez fuera acogido con cariños y amor…

Ella caminaba alegremente hasta la casa de Tsuna-san había una reunión entre sus amigos, estaba demasiado contenta, porque sabía que alguien en especial iría, pero antes de llegar a la residencia Sawada escucho estruendorosos ruidos, gritos, no lo pensó dos veces en llegar hasta hay asustada pensando que tal vez había sido un ataque contra su familia, pero la voz que se percató que provenían dentro de la habitación de Tsuna-san la paralizo antes de llagar, dejándola estática ante la expectación, el nerviosismo y el miedo, al darse cuenta de la dura y fría verdad, al ver con sus propios ojos desde la distancia aquella persona que le había robado el corazón

"jamás me aliaria con los Vongola, algún día acabare con la mafia"

_**Se dio cuenta de que volvía a caer en un amor no correspondido **_

Al ver aquella sonrisa que lejos de ser burlesca y sarcástica se transformó en una cruel, dejando en el olvido aquellas sonrisas sinceras que alguna vez ella creyó ver, aquellos ojos fríos que a veces mostraban ternura desaparecieron para mostrar unos ojos llenos de odio y rencor

"¡Destruiré a la mafia!"

Aquellas palabras amenazantes que prometían un destino desastroso

Se dio cuenta

Que ella no podía llegar a el

No podía alcanzar su corazón

_**Que tan doloroso es Amarte Mukuro-san**_

_._

**NOTAS DE AUTOS n_n**

**Por fin después de tanto tiempo por fin pude publicar este fic, en verdad lo siento disculpen a todos lo que estaba esperando que publicara pero tuve algunos problemas que tuve que Solucionar, aparte de mis deberes escolares, he tenido un ajetreado trabajo a pesar de estar en vacaciones, he estado tan estresada que me ha costado acabar y aun con mis dudas no me quede del todo convencida u_u espero no haberlos desilusionado con el fic**

**A mí me dio una alegría y un gran alivio a ver acabado este capítulo, aunque tengo mis dudas XD espero que les haya gustado, si no es así tratare de mejóralo**

**Pero ya saber que todo eso depende de sus comentarios y opiniones con respecto a fic, me ayudarían mucho con sus ideas ya que mi cerebro esta trabajando con una pila de repuesto pero no me está funcionando bien y no he andado muy inspirada, por lo que me ha costado terminarlo, espero que haya sido de su agrado**

**Este capítulo fue una especie de prologo partiendo desde el punto de vista de nuestra Haru XD sobre los sentimientos que empezaron a florecer por Mukuro**

**Tratare de poner a trabajar mi cabeza para a actualizar mis demás fics**

**.**

**¡Sayaneko-chan espero no haberte defraudado espero y te haya encantado, claro que si no es así hare todo lo posible para que sea de tu agrado!, ¡gracias por leer mis historias!**

**¡ y sobre el Haru/Dino XD si tengo planeado a ser un fic sobre esta pareja pero me tomara tiempo he estado muy ocupada lamentablemente no he podido liberarme y no sé cuándo estaré más libre además de que quiero actualizar mis demás fics así que me tomara un tiempo pero lo hare n_n, espero que me tengas paciencia XD**

**.**

**¡Lectores ya lo saben tanto comentarios como criticas serán bien recibidos!**

**¡Matane n_n!**


End file.
